The present invention relates to a hitch-mounted cargo carrier configured to store and transport objects therein. More specifically, the present invention provides a rectangular container with lid members supported by a frame. The frame is affixed to a support rod, having two sections joined by an intermediate bar, wherein one end of the support rod is configured to affix to a trailer hitch.
Many people use their cars to transport a variety of items, each of which may take up a large amount of space. When transporting food or dirty laundry, the smells can seep into the interior of the vehicle. Some people may attach an external cargo carrier on the roof of their vehicle, but this can be cumbersome and difficult to access. Others may choose to purchase a trailer to affix to the rear of their vehicle, however, this can lead to expensive insurance policies and increased tolls. Therefore, a hitch-mounted cargo carrier adapted to easily store and transport a plurality of items atop or within the hitch-mounted cargo carrier is needed.